


Once Upon a White Ferret

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: When Harry buys his son a white ferret.





	

"Hey Mr. Malfoy!" Albus squealed as he barrelled into the sitting room. His father smiled at him, while Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow. " Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry squawked indignantly at Draco, "How come he's  _Mr._  Potter but I'm still Potter?" Draco didn't even look at Harry, " Shush, Potter." He smiled at Albus, who was practically bursting with excitement. "You were saying?" 

Albus burst out, "Look what Dad got me! Look!" He pulled out a very ruffled looking ferret with gleaming white fur from who knows where. Draco coughed and answered in a strange voice, looking pointedly at Harry. "Oh,  _very_  funny, Potter." Harry chuckled. "I thought so, Malfoy." 


End file.
